


Not Alone

by aceofwhump



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Diego takes care of Klaus, Dizziness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Gen, Good Brother Deigo Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Luther is a bit of a shit, Nausea, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sick Character, Sickfic, The Hargreeves siblings minus Ben and Diego and Vanya are shits to Klaus, Vomiting, Whump, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: Klaus is sick but his siblings think he's either drunk or going through withdrawal and dismiss him. Diego notices something is off with Klaus and learns that Klaus has actually been sober for several months and is actually sick. Ben feels helpless. Diego and Ben take care of Klaus





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote for an anon ask on my tumblr page (aceofwhump.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also how do you title?

Klaus had been feeling off for a few days now. At first he just had a headache and the occasional body ache but today was the worst of it. He felt like all the times he’d sobered up because he ran out of money to purchase another bag of drugs. Or the last time he sobered up, willingly, so he could focus on harnessing these dumb powers of his.

He alternated between sweltering hot and blistering cold, sometimes mere second in between the two, leaving him confused about how the fuck he should dress. One moment he wrapped himself in his fluffiest jacket to stave off the chills racking through his body the next he was desperately tearing it off himself before he roasted to death. The spinning room did nothing to quell the nausea rolling through him. He’d thrown up earlier this morning which was very unpleasant. He always hated puking. It was gross and made him feel even worse once he was done.

It he hadn’t been four months sober now he’d know exactly how to fix this. A couple a pills, maybe some weed or a bottle of whiskey and he’d be as good as new. But this wasn’t him getting sober. And besides, he wasn’t going back to that. He was clean and he intended on keeping it that way.

Ben did what he could to help but without a corporeal body there wasn’t much he could do besides comforting words and advice. They had been practicing Klaus’s powers to make him corporeal again but he hadn’t been quite able to do it every time yet.

So when Klaus ran into the bathroom at 6 in the morning and violently threw up everything he had for dinner, Ben anxiously knelt by his side offering comforting words until he was finished.

Ben tried to get him to tell someone he was sick but Klaus didn’t want to. He’d be fine. And they wouldn’t care anyway. Ben scoffed and said things were different now but Klaus knew better. Yeah some things were different but it’d be a long time before any of them changed that drastically.

He fell asleep in front of the toilet that night, sweaty and exhausted, with Ben close by watching over him.

He woke up to Luther pounding on the door shouting that they were all meeting in the living room and to get his butt down there now.

It took a couple of minutes but he managed to pry himself off the floor, clean himself up a bit, and head downstairs.

The seven of them were now all gathered in the living to discuss how best to go about avoiding the apocalypse again but Klaus wasn’t paying attention. He sat on one of the stools at the bar, arms wrapped around his stomach in a vain attempt to prevent himself from throwing up all over the floor and tuned out the spinning world around him.

Eventually he noticed that the room had grown quiet. Klaus looked up to see everyone staring at him. “What?” he croaked, baffled as to why everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“They asked you how it was going with your powers,” Ben offered with a worried look.

_Oh. Whoops._

“Klaus, if your not going to even pay attention why are you here?” Luther asked with a hint of impatience. Ben scowled at him.

_Cause you made me you jackass_. “No, no. I was paying attention. Riveting stuff as always. As for me well everything’s going just  _ungh!_ …” Klaus’s stomach rolled suddenly and he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from puking.

“Klaus, please, just tell them you’re sick. They can help. And you need help,” Ben pleaded with him. Maybe Ben was right. He really wasn’t feeling so great. He nodded slightly at Ben and removed his hand to speak but Luther interrupted before he could make a noise.

“Are you drunk? Jeezus Klaus, can’t you stay sober for one second. God dammit, go sleep it off! I swear if you puke on me.” Luther hissed. Klaus looked at the faces of the others, all disapproving and disgusted, as usual. He had been right. No point in saying anything to them. They didn’t care.

His stomach rolled again and he closed his eyes tight and fisted his hand over his mouth again, willing himself not to upchuck right then and there. The room spun around him. He was having trouble keeping everything in focus and the spinning making his stomach even angrier.

“Klaus? You okay?” Diego pried himself off the column he was leaning against and came closer to him. He could see the sweat on his brow, the way his frame shook. Something was wrong.

“Leave him Diego, he brought this on himself and we have bigger things to focus on at the moment, remember? That pesky apocalypse thing?” Five said.

Diego ignored him and placed a hand gently against his forehead. Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into it with a sigh. Diego’s hand felt so cool against his burning face.

“You’re burning up. Not drunk then I suppose. Withdrawal?”

_Withdrawal? They thought he was in withdrawal? Of course they did. They didn’t know._  “No. ’m not drunk. No drugs. Sober.”

Diego’s mouth opened slightly in surprised but he recover quickly and placed a hand on Klaus’s shoulder with a nod.

“Klaus just go do whatever you need to do to sober up, okay?” Luther said dismissively turning his back to his brother and facing the rest of the group.

Klaus watched as Diego got that look on his face that usually came before knives starting flying. He whipped around and shouted, “Fuck off, Luther! Something’s clearly wrong with him.”

“Yeah he’s a drunk and drug addict. This isn’t news here Diego.” Five said with an air of annoyance.

“Guys, come on. That’s enough.” Allison tried in vain to get them to stop arguing.

“Fuck you Five,” Diego spat before turning his attention back to Klaus who was busy trying to control the spinning. The world tilted sharply threatening to thrown him off his precarious position on the bar stool so he grabbed hold of Diego’s holster to steady himself.

Diego caught Klaus by the elbow as he started sliding off the stool, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there. I got you. Let’s get you upstairs, okay Klaus? Can you walk?”

“Don’t think so. Erng….dizzy. Gonna be sick.”

“Alright, just hold on okay? No puking til I get you to a bathroom.”

“Trying.”

Diego put an arm under his knees and another under his arms and carefully lifted him clear off the stool and up into his arms in a bridal carry. The sudden change in altitude made his stomach flip and he groaned.

“Hey, hey, hey what I’d say! No puking! Don’t puke on me, man, I mean it!”

“Ugh..Diego!”

“Shit. Okay, hold on,” Klaus had only a moment to close his eyes, hold his breath, and pray, before Diego raced off to the bathroom around the corner and deposited him in front of the toilet. It was just in time too because Klaus’s stomach chose that moment to violently get rid of everything he’d eaten or drank in the past day, as if there were anything left after his adventures during the night.

Klaus heaved and gagged for what felt like forever. By the end he was dry heaving, nothing left to throw up. He could feel Diego awkwardly lay a hand on his sweaty back and rub small circles in a comforting gesture as he heaved over and over again.

When his stomach finally let him go he collapsed, exhausted, onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on briefly.

Klaus felt a cool cloth wipe across his face cleaning away the sweat from his forehead and the sick from his mouth. “You think you’re done?” Diego asked.

Klaus opened his slightly and hummed, “Think so.”

“Okay then. How about we get off the bathroom floor, get some medicine in ya.”

“That sounds nice.”

Klaus tried to sit up but his arms were too weak to lift himself up so Diego hauled him slowly up and held him steady while he got his bearings back.

He swallowed several times, tamping down his nausea and dizziness. When he was sure he wasn’t going to puke again he nodded at Diego who helped him up. He deposited him on the side of the bathtub and nudged him to get his attention.

“Here. Take these. For the fever. You need to drink some water too. You’re probably dehydrated.”

“Don’t think I could keep the water down right now,” Klaus said, taking the pills from Diego and dry swallowing them.

“Mmm. Later then. Think you can make it to your bed?”

Klaus nodded and together they slowly made their way to Klaus’s room, Diego bearing most of Klaus’s weight. Ben hovered close by at all times, unable to help but worried for his brother.

Diego helped Klaus get out of his sweat covered clothes and into some sleep clothes, Klaus being too out of it to comment on the fact that he was being undressed and Diego sure as hell wasn't’ going to point it out. Klaus then collapsed onto his bed and promptly curled up with his pillow pressed to his chest.

Once Klaus was comfortably snuggled up in bed, Diego pulled a chair next to him sat down. Klaus was almost asleep when Diego’s voice brought him back into consciousness, “How long you been clean for?”

He hesitated but seeing Ben smile at him, prompting him to tell Diego, he said, “Four months. ’m four months sober. Not that anyone cares.”

Ben took exception to that, “Hey I care. And I’m proud of you Klaus.”

Klaus smiled at Ben and turned back to Diego, “‘cept Ben. Ben’s been very helpful now that he knows he can punch the pills out of my mouth”, he said with a smirk.

“And don’t you forget it,” Ben countered.

Diego looked at his brother with a proud smile, “That’s amazing, Klaus. Way to go, man. Must have been hard. Sorry I wasn’t there.”

“S’okay,” Klaus said as his eyes closed once more, “Wasn’t completely alone. Had Ben.”

“I’m glad,” Diego smiled, pulling Klaus’s covers up to his shoulders. He directed his next words to the room, not knowing exactly where Ben was but knowing he was in the room somewhere, “Thanks for keeping an eye on our bro, Ben.”

“Someone had to do it.”

Klaus giggled lightly and felt himself falling asleep. He was warm and comfortable for the first time in days. Whatever Diego had given him was helping with the nausea. Exhaustion pulled at him and he drifted off knowing that both Ben and Diego were watching over him.


End file.
